Little ones!
by serenity-uploaded
Summary: A TyKa story about how did Kai and Tyson end up with Goh and Makoto. Absolutely NO M-Preg. A fluffy one shot featuring a Nervous Kai and an Overly confident Tyson as the wannabe parents, Ensured cavities!ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings**- TyKa

**Timeline**- After the last battle, effectively near vloume 14 manga

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Beyblade, nor do I earn money through this story, so enjoy.

This started when our two heroes started living together. Grandpa granger had long ago gone to visit his other grandson and then TRAVEL the world……Daichi now apart from being a DJ at the BBA was successfully running the dojo , grandpa Granger had made sure that the red head was fully trained by the time he went on his world tour.  
Kai and Tyson had been a couple for almost six years now having confessed to each other on an overly emotional night….they were inseparable ever since. Since nothing would make Tyson leave the Dojo, after three years of dating Kai had moved in with Tyson, and now they had the dojo all to themselves.  
After three years of living together with celebrations, fights, making up, making out, falling out, and relishing each other….one night….

Kai slowly pushed Tyson on the mattress, assaulting his exposed neck with his mouth sucking it, nibbling at it loving how the tanned skin tasted. Now sprawling on Tyson, he started kissing his way up to the delectable lips, holding Tyson's face with one hand and trying to remove his shirt with another. But Tyson seemed lost in his own thoughts.  
"Tyson what wrong?" Kai asked.

"Nothing, was pondering over some stuff" he answered nonchalantly.

"Are they so important" Kai said nuzzling Tyson's neck again.

"Nah, man I am so tired today, let's go to sleep, Kai."

"Alright….." Kai said put off.

"Is there something bothering you Tyson, wanna talk" Kai asked concern filling his voice, Kai knew Tyson loved to talk when something bothered him.

"No, nothing…..Good night Kai" Tyson rolled over after giving Kai a chaste concise kiss.

"Good night…"mumbled Kai.

**Next morning** Kai woke up to find Tyson gone already.

"Ok first – its'…what seven in the morning and second its Sunday………..What are you planning Tyson?"  
Tyson had not slept most of the night and had kept Kai awake with his tossing and turning.  
"This is not gonna be good" Kai muttered getting out of the bed.

**AT BREAKFAST**

Sipping at a cup of coffee Kai was pondering over last night. He was a bit shocked that Tyson refused a chance to have sex with him when most of the time it was Tyson who was insatiable and never missed a chance to drag Kai to bed and drive him wild and crazy.  
Frowning a little, Kai tried to remember if he had offended Tyson somehow.

Just then Tyson came in the kitchen, giving Kai a deep kiss biting his bottom lip and breaking it just when Kai started to responded after the initial shock.

"Good morning Kai" he greeted.

"Hn" Kai acknowledged feeling disappointed at the brevity of the kiss.

Before Kai would ask Tyson something more Tyson cut him off.

"Kai, I want to have a little one"

Sipping his coffee Kai replied casually "But don't we already have a cat, why do you want another kitten? Or is it that you want a puppy this time?".

"NO, I said I want a baby, Kai a human baby" Tyson gestured with his arms folded like he was cradling a baby.

Now Kai sputtered over his coffee, his expression going wide 'I knew it was something bigger this time, I just knew it'

"I have thought over it" Tyson announced proudly.

Kai's sub-conscious wanted to laugh '_I knew it'_ but his conscious mind was going ballistic with thoughts of the aftermaths of Tyson's decision  
Kai scowled "Tyson how do you propose to go about this, I hope you realize I and you both are boys and…..BOYS…DON'T…..CONCIEVE" Kai spaced out each word like Tyson was a kid making a mistake in his kindergarten class.

But Tyson just replied in his confident I know all tone "Of course, I know that, dork !"

"Are you serious about this whole thing?" Kai asked skeptically.

"DUH"

"Tyson we work, I don't know how to deal with a baby I haven't in my whole life….how are we going to handle it ?"

"We'll make it work Kai….we have always done that besides…."

"Tyson make it work? It's not a pet Tyson….the child goes to school…then college and then….."

Tyson stared at him irritated "Kai stop freaking out…..College for sanity's sake the child hasn't even born and you……"

He took hold of Kai's face and said "Kai I want to have a family with you…..I want us to have a family". The words were filled with so much compassion that Kai wanted to hear them again and again.

After a long discussion which involved a record number of puppy dog looks from Tyson, Kai calmed down to hear what Tyson had thought.

"SURROGATE MOTHERS "Tyson declared.

"Mothers ? Isn't one enough, Tyson" brushing it off as Tyson's mistake.

"Of Course not!" Tyson replied shaking his head.

Kai nearly had a heart attack. He was sure he won't survive the discussion. "What?" he managed.

"We both want babies, right?"

"Tyson you have lost it, and completely….." Kai slumped further into his chair.

"Kai, I know this won't be easy but……we both will do wonderful…I promise."

"And how do YOU know that?......Do you think this is the right time?...Do you kn…."

"I know." Tyson answered slightly miffed "and Yes it's right time as any."

"But shouldn't we at least take it one by one" Kai tried.

"Oh Kai I haven't seen you this anxious before", "My Poor Kai" he stole a kiss from the nervous wreck effectively slopped on the kitchen chair.

"Kai we both work. You have your company to look after while I have BBA to go back to, we can't take long breaks again and again you know that and I want to raise our children with you, I want to share their first months with you, I want you to enjoy them with me. I don't want us to do things alone….turn by turn or anything like that……It will be just once and BANG we have our own family!"

"But Tyson how in world will we survive this ?" It wasn't like Kai was afraid of taking the responsibility, but this was too big a decision and heavens help him he was freaking out.

"Gosh Kai its like you have to go through labor pains and all, what are you so afraid of anyways?"

And the discussion started all over again.

So after a few days of futile resistance from Kai, Kai gave in.

**Year and a half later…….**

Kai and Tyson were waiting for the doctor to bring Kai's child to them……..Kai was behaving like a complete baby….he kept on looking at Tyson with nervousness and Tyson was getting impatient as well as irritated and was having a tough time keeping his mouth in check, before he ended up yelling at Kai…. Tyson was actually apprehensive if he did that Kai would end up crying like a baby. He sweat dropped at the thought.  
Then it happened. The doctor came in with a tiny bundle wrapped in pristine white. The child was sleeping; the doc offered the baby to Kai, who with shaky hands took the bundle. Tyson breathed in the picture of Kai smiling his biggest smile ever even when tears poured down his cheeks……It was after so-so many years he was with someone his own blood, his own fraction. Tyson stood looking at the two with admiration until the doc called him away.  
Kai slowly sat down on a chair holding the baby carefully and gently. But his tears had probably splashed the child's cheek and the small bundle opened his eyes. Two big red ones met the two wet Violet ones. The baby's lower lip trembled and he let out a loud wail. Kai panicked he looked at Tyson for help but he was still with the doctor on the other side of room.

Kai tried to remember all the baby and parenting movies Hilary had forced them to watch. He remembered he needed to feed the baby, 'feed it but me?' then he recalled he could rock and sway it '_but how am I supposed to move it….. its'… its'.. So tiny !'f_. While the kid continued to cry and Kai tried to work up the courage to move, Tyson came over and gently scooped the wailing kid out of Kai's arm.

"Why aren't you cradling the poor thing now?" Tyson pointed while slowly swaying the baby in his arms. The infant immediately stopped crying, and looked at Tyson with wide eyes"

"Hey Kai he already likes me" Tyson declared.

"Yeah, he does" Kai said coming over to them and placing an arm around Tyson's shoulder.

After Goh was brought home, The dojo was filled with their friends for the next many days and celebrations continued with the arrival of Tyson's son Makoto after a month. To Kai's surprise Tyson had been a bigger wreck during the whole process than he had been but once Makoto was in his arms, it was like a trained parent unleashed and with Tyson was practically bouncing off the walls in joy Makoto didn't even cry once. Kai was impressed !

Tyson's whole family had come down to meet the two new additions to their family. Grandpa granger was so happy; he brought truckloads of stuff for the babies.

After all the craziness ended. One night after putting Goh in his cradle, Tyson went back to bed where Kai was sitting with Makoto in his lap, Kai was smiling at the little chibi when the boy held Kai's thumb protectively.

Tyson sat down smiling at the two.  
Kai still looking at Makoto said "Thank you, Tyson."

"HUH, for what?"

"For giving me a family". Tyson blushed "That sounds a bit sappy coming from you, you know …."

"But I mean it nonetheless." Kai said in a flat tone.

"I always knew you would be a great family man, Sourpuss" Tyson lightly kissed Kai on his cheek. But instead of responding or even paying attention to Tyson, Kai was busy playing with Makoto. Tyson waited patiently, but after half an hour when nothing else happened.

Tyson tried taking Makoto from Kai's lap saying "Come on Makoto, go to sleep now….I want to do something with your daddy and he won't gave in till you are asleep." Tyson smirked and rocked the baby in his arms. But Makoto would have none of it and he definitely didn't like being taken away from Kai when he was playing. SO he did what all the babies' master- he started crying and wouldn't stop no matter what Tyson tried.

Kai came over giving Tyson a death glare, scooped Makoto out of Tyson's arms muttering "Do that again and it's the hall couch for you". He cradled Makoto and to Tyson's annoyance the little brat immediately stopped crying.

"Ok geez."

After a while when Kai was waving a toy in front of Makoto's face, Tyson smirked "Kai believe me when I say , you are the cutest mother I have ever seen." Tyson teased and Makoto giggled.

"Shut up you two" Kai glowed red.

AND then my friends you know what comes next….well…Yup…...  
……….**THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER**.  
Finish.

So How was it, good, bad, tell me.....

Shall I try another one shot with these four ?

So REWIEV [pretty plz] !


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress notes=**

Hi, A friend of mine Told me that my story had a few loose ends, so hopefully this might clear things up

1. Tyson in this fic heads the BBA, he is after all the ultimate world champ it is only fitting if he ends up with a glorious career in the company he almost revived!

2. Kai is the President of Biovolt, he inherited it and is succesfully expanding it!

3.I know in surrogacy the time involved is two to three years to get all the legal work done, and I have stated just a year and a half - well my explanation is Tyson and Kai are both bigshots in the buisness and sports world so they managed every thing just quickly.

Yup thats it, thanks for reading. Bye.


End file.
